BRAINFREEZE! XD
Note: One day in FACS, my group made smoothies. I drank mine too fast and got a brainfreeze, plus my stomach also went cold lmao. Also, this is in the first person view of Trishna. I'm getting too lazy to write in 3rd person point of view. ~G I saw that Scooter was putting some fruits and pineapple juice in a blender. "Oh, hey Trish. This is just something I remembered back from 7th grade." she said. She'd better not mess up like all those other times. I hate it when I'm the one to clean up her mistakes. Canadian versus a Britain, heh. I thought in spite of her. I'm 18 and she's 15. She wouldn't stand a chance against me. She's finished blending and pours some of the mixture into three glasses. She hands one to me and the other to Clover. I count to three in my head and take a sip. It's not bad. I start drinking it faster. That was a bad decision. My head feels cold as well as my heart and my belly. I start to shiver. "Hey, you okay, Trish?" Scooter asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered her. Clover wasn't doing any better. She was banging her head against a wall and clenching her belly. I can understand why she's having a worse reaction than me, seeing as she's 13. "BRAINFREEZE!" she yelled. "Eh... what is this brain you speak of?" Scooter said, sounding confused. She started drinking her smoothie quickly. "I got nothing." she said. Scooter, you idiot... What I've seen from the way she acts, she's rather stupid. Then again, she's only 15... I stand up and stretch. I feel tired. I look at my watch and it says it's 10:30 PM. That's not nearly as long I've stayed up before. I remember when I used to stay up literally until morning light. I kept refilling my glass with sweet tea. I was 8 at the time. Ten years ago, I was just as stupid as Chase. Drinking all that sweet tea in one night always gave me a bellyache. I wake up and realize that I fell asleep on the couch. Somehow, I'm not surprised. I look at my watch and see that it's 2:05 AM. I remembered that there was some of the smoothie left over. I grabbed a glass and poured in some of the mixture. I put the container that had the smoothie back in the fridge. I count to three in my head and drink it rather quickly. I'm an idiot... This time, only my heart felt cold; It felt almost as frigid as ice. My belly wasn't cold, but it started to hurt very badly. I tried so hard not to have any reaction to it. I noticed there was a carefully hidden trapdoor. I opened the latch and went down the stairs that were revealed. I felt a blast of warm air. The room I was in had a rather light tone. The wallpapers were green, there was a couch and a picture of a dog, and apparently, a soda machine. It somehow seemed demented. I sat down in the couch. I sighed heavily, bored. For once, I have nothing to do. I could draw or paint, but I'm not in the mood. I felt hungry. I climbed up the stairs and looked in the fridge, but there was nothing that interested me. I went down the stairs again and sat on the couch. I still felt tired, so I fell asleep. I dreamed of nothing. I didn't wake up until 5:30 PM. Even then, I still felt very drowsy and warm. Then I realize it. It's the room. It's slowing me down with the heat. I go up the stairs and lock the hatch. I felt a blast of cold air and I feel filled with energy that I needed to burn off. I streched, and very carefully, did a backflip. I didn't think I could, but I did. I felt a bit dizzy. End. Category:Stories written by G